forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seldarine
| members = | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = | races = | memrefs = | allegiances = | enemies = | relrefs = | showmembers = | orgname = | source = }}The Seldarine (Elvish for "fellowship of brothers and sisters of the wood") was the elven pantheon of gods that resided on the astral dominion of Arvandor under the leadership of Corellon Larethian. Members Members of the Seldarine have male and female forms, and are often portrayed as both (particularly Corellon), though most as presented as taking on the form of one of the other. In Cormanthor, there were statues of the Seldarine in both their male and female forms. The many members of the Seldarine included: * Corellon Larethian, a greater god and leader of the Seldarine; he was the elven god of magic, warfare, music, art, and crafts. * Angharradh, a greater goddess and consort to Corellon; commonly believed to be a combination of three other elven goddesses (Sehanine Moonbow, Aerdrie Faenya, and Hanali Celanil) formed when Lolth rebelled and was exiled. Sometimes described as Corellon's consort. * Aerdrie Faenya, intermediate goddess of the wind, weather, and avariel (winged elves). * Alathrien Druanna, demigoddess of runic and conjuration magic. * Alobal Lorfiril, demipower of hedonism and revelry. * Araleth Letheranil, lesser god of starlight and twilight. * Avachel, the male elven manifestation of the draconic deity, Hlal. * Darahl Firecloak, demigod of earth and fire magic. * Deep Sashelas, intermediate god of the seas and of the aquatic elves. * Eledrin Liothiel, intermediate god of abundance, gardens, and the harvest; an aspect of Rillifane Rallathil. * Erevan Ilesere, intermediate god of trickery, mischief, and rogues. * Fenmarel Mestarine, lesser god of outcasts, scapegoats, and isolation. * Gadhelyn, god of independence, outlawry. * Hanali Celanil, intermediate goddess of romantic love, beauty, and joy. * Khalreshaar, an interloper goddess in the elven pantheon. Believed by half-elves to be the daughter of Silvanus and Hanali Celanil, and as such, the first truly half-elven deity. * Kirith Sotheril, a lesser goddess of divination and enchantment magic. * Labelas Enoreth, intermediate deity of time, history, and knowledge. * Lashrael and Felarathael, twin solars who were worshiped as demigods by some elves, particularly sun elves * Melira Taralen, a lesser goddess of bards and minstrels. * Mythrien Sarath, demigod of mythals. * Naralis Analor, lesser god of healing and suffering. * Rellavar Danuvien, lesser god of cold and protection from the elements. * Rillifane Rallathil, intermediate god of nature, woodlands, and wild elves and/or wood elves. * Sarula Iliene, a lesser goddess of nixies and water magic who attached herself to the Seldarine. * Sehanine Moonbow, intermediate goddess of the moon, dreams, mysteries, secrets, travel/journeys; she is also the protector of the elven dead and patron of the moon elves. Often described as Corellon's consort. * Shevarash, demigod of vengeance, loss, and hatred of the drow. * Solonor Thelandira, intermediate god of hunting, archery, and survival. He was also the guardian of the boundaries between civilization and the wilds. * Tarsellis Meunniduin, an intermediate god of mountains, rivers, and wilderness. * Tethrin Veraldé, demigod of bladesingers and swordsmanship. * Vandria Gilmadrith, intermediate goddess of war, justice, and grief. * Ye'Cind, god of music and enchantments. * Zandilar, goddess of passionate love, lust, and dance. History Myths & Lore Modern History The events of the Spellplague affected the Seldarine, though perhaps not as harshly as it did some of the other deities. However, several of the gods, such as Deep Sashelas, Labelas, Solonor, Erevan, Fenmarel, and Shevarash all became exarchs. Corellon and Angaharradh managed to hang on to their original positions, but Hanali became the elven aspect of Sune, and Sehanine of Selune. After the Second Sundering, order was restored, and the Seldarine was back to the way it was prior to the Spellplague, with Sehanine being described as Corellon's main consort/beloved. Appendix Further Reading * * * * References de:Seldarine Connections Category:Organizations in Arvandor Category:Organizations in Arvandor (layer) Category:Organizations in Arborea Category:Organizations in the Outer Planes Category:Pantheons